Senior Leadership The Cancer Center is led by the Director and Associate Directors. Most of the Senior Leadership has been in place for nearly ten years, including the Cancer Center Director, Dr. Wicha, the Deputy Director and Associate Director for Basic Science Research, Dr. Eric Fearon, the Associate Director for Cancer Prevention and Control, Dr. Victor Strecher, the Chief Administrative Officer, Marcy Waldinger, and the Director of Biostatistics, Dr. Jeremy Taylor. Dr. Eric Fearon was also appointed as the Deputy Director of the Cancer Center in January, 2005. At the time of the last review, Dr. Laurence Baker was serving as Associate Director for Clinical Research. He stepped down from this position to devote his efforts to being the chair of the Southwest Oncology Group, as of 4/1/05. A national search for an Associate Director for Clinical Research is currently underway. To increase the strength of the Senior Leadership in clinical/translational research, the Cancer Center has received a commitment from Dr. Moshe Talpaz to join our faculty in October, 2005 replacing Dr. Fred Chang in the leadership position of Associate Director for Translational Research. Dr. Talpaz is a leading clinical investigator in hematologic malignancies, particularly focusing on chronic myelogenous leukemia. He also has expertise in the development of Phase I clinical trials programs. As the new Associate Director for Translational Research, Dr. Talpaz will have a major focus on overseeing the development of the hematologic malignancies, as well as establishing a Phase I therapeutics program.